Un aurevoir ou un adieu
by titbouchon35
Summary: Stiles après le sauvetage de Scott au Mexique
1. Chapter 1

**STEREK Un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'avais besoin d'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera juste un OS ou une fic avec un autre chapitre.**

**Spoilers (toutes les saisons)**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimers : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient même si j'ai demandé au père Noêl de m'apporter Stiles et Derek (Devinez : rien sous le sapin :'(**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Après deux semaines d'absence, Derek rentrait enfin à Beacon Hills, complètement crevé. Il avait aidé Braeden à chercher la louve du désert mais quand ils n'avaient eu aucun résultat, il avait émis l'envie de retourner chez lui.<p>

La mercenaire pouvait se débrouiller seule. Après tout, elle était payée pour ça.

Poussant un long soupir en ouvrant la porte de son loft, il se dirigea directement vers son lit où il rêvait de s'y coucher.

Il enleva son éternel blouson en cuir qu'il jeta sur le bord du lit, suivi de son tee-shirt et de son jean qui ne le laissa qu'en boxer.

Au moment de se glisser dans ce lit si tentant pour y dormir minimum vingt-quatre heures, il vit, posée sur la table de nuit, une lettre avec son nom écrit dessus.

Saisissant l'objet, il hésita à l'ouvrir car il était vraiment fatigué mais la curiosité l'emporta alors il s'installa confortablement contre les oreillers et l'ouvrit.

Il déplia la feuille et commença à lire.

**« Derek, **

**Tu dis toujours que je parle trop et tu as raison. Alors cette fois-ci, je ne vais rien dire et tu n'auras pas à m'écouter. Non, juste me lire enfin si tu en as envie.**

**Eh oui, je sais que tu aimes les livres, vu le nombre impressionnant que tu as dans ta bibliothèque comme quoi même Big Bad Wolf a des hobbies.**

**Ce qui m'a donné une idée. Au lieu de te saouler de paroles au risque de me manger un mur, j'ai décidé de le faire par écrit mais rassure-toi, c'est la seule et unique lettre que je t'écrirais ».**

''_Encore heureux ''_ pensa Derek car il savait très bien que Stiles était très bavard. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se coucher car il était trois heures du matin. Malgré tout, la curiosité le piqua et il continua sa lecture.

**« Si j'ai pris la décision de coucher sur papier ce que je ressens, c'est parce que je ne vais pas bien.**

**J'imagine la tête que tu fais en ce moment. Tes sourcils sont froncés car tu te demandes pourquoi je me confie à toi alors que je pourrais très bien le faire avec Scott. Je reconnais que tu peux effectivement être surpris vu la relation un peu étrange que nous entretenons tous les deux. Mais sois patient, si tu arrives à lire jusqu'au bout, tu auras ta réponse.**

**Donc, je continue.**

**Je te disais donc que je n'allais pas bien. Personne ne s'en est jamais aperçu car je sais très bien le cacher sous mes sarcasmes et ma fausse joie de vivre.**

**Quand je suis avec vous tous, je fais celui pour qui tout est cool, qui est heureux mais à l'intérieur, je suis mort.**

**Quelque chose me ronge de l'intérieur. Ca me ronge tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Vous avez réussi à tuer le renard mais il a emporté une partie de moi avec lui.**

**Et cette part de moi est l'espoir et ma joie de vivre que mes parents aimaient tant en moi».**

En lisant ces mots, le loup soupira. Il se doutait que d'être possédé par un démon laisserait forcément des traces mais avait pensé en observant Stiles, que le jeune homme avait réussi à surmonter ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais apparemment, il s'était bien trompé.

**« Même après la mort de ma mère, j'avais toujours cette petite étincelle, infime certes, mais toujours présente, au fond de mon cœur, qui me disait que tout pourrait s'arranger.**

**Mais elle a disparu quand j'ai failli perdre mon père à cause de ta copine, Jennifer Blake.**

**Elle voulait tuer mon père, Mélissa et Chris pour devenir plus puissante alors avec Scott et Allison, on a donné notre vie pour sauver la leurs.**

**N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime ?**

**Mais ça m'a coûté cher.**

**Dans mon esprit, une porte s'était ouverte et comme je n'ai pas su la refermer, le Nogitsune s'est invité sans son accord.**

**Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je sais pourquoi le Nogitsune m'a choisi. J'étais le corps idéal à posséder car après le passage de la Darach dans notre vie, je n'étais plus que douleur, souffrance et peine. Et comme il ne se nourrissait que de la douleur, du chaos et de la peine, avec moi, il avait un buffet à volonté. **

**Depuis que Scott a été mordu par Peter, ma vie a changé. Au début, je pensais que c'était génial d'être le meilleur ami d'un loup garou aux supers pouvoirs mais plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte de ma faiblesse. Et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre à chaque fois que tu me plaquais contre un mur ou en me menaçant de me déchirer la gorge … avec tes dents. **

**Je sais que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ouvertement, mais tu me l'as bien fait comprendre.**

**Désolé de ne pas être Scott, ou Lydia avec ses pouvoirs de Banshee, ou Kira, qui est une Kitsune avec d'incroyables facultés, ou Malia ou même ta copine Braeden, qui en étant humaine n'est pas inutile.**

**Moi, je n'étais déjà pas grand-chose avant tout ça, juste un hyperactif qui parle à tort et à travers, sous médicament pour essayer de garder un peu le contrôle mais même ça, maintenant, ça ne marche plus.**

**Depuis que j'ai été possédé, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, sans pensées positives, sans but, sans envie de vivre plus. En bref, je ne suis plus rien. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que je suis un meurtrier. De ma main sont morts deux de mes amis Allison et Aiden mais aussi tous ces innocents que je ne connaissais pas mais à qui j'ai ôté la vie sans un remord et ça, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. De toute façon, personne ne mérite d'obtenir le pardon en faisant tout ce que j'ai fait. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve des excuses pour tous mes crimes, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je mérite de mourir.**

La main qui tenait la feuille trembla mais Derek poursuivit.

**Depuis que vous avez tué mon double, je vis un cauchemar perpétuel et je n'arrive pas à en sortir. Je ne sais même plus si je suis endormi ou éveillé, comme si le Notigtsune était toujours là, dans ma tête. Alors je compte mes doigts car je sais qu'on en a toujours plus dans les rêves. Mais ce que je vois, c'est tout ce sang que j'ai sur les mains, les mains d'un assassin.**

**Il y a des jours où je te maudis car dès que tu es entré dans ma vie, tout a changé.**

**Avant, j'étais un ado normal qui faisaient des choses normales.**

**J'allais à l'école, les profs s'en prenaient à moi, je jouais à Lacrosse, enfin, plus précisément, j'essuyais le banc de touche avec mon short, Jackson m'en foutait plein la gueule, je me mourrais d'amour pour Lydia qui ne reconnaissait même pas mon existence, bref, une vie d'ado quoi.**

**Et du jour où tu débarques, je me retrouve avec un loup-garou comme meilleur ami qui a essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer soit dit en passant et un autre loup dont je dois sauver le cul poilu constamment et qui me déteste. Un Kanima qui veut me tuer, toute une meute d'alphas qui veut ma peau aussi, un Gérard Argent qui me prend pour un punching-ball pour son plaisir perso, une Darach que tu t'es tapé et qui veut tuer mon père et je vais arrêter là car je ne veux pas épiloguer, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire et connaissant ta patience légendaire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu liras jusqu'au bout.**

**Mais j'espère que tu le feras car le mieux est à venir.**

**Donc je disais que tu as vraiment foutu le bordel dans ma vie ».**

''_Il a raison ce gamin, _ _j'ai vraiment foutu le bordel dans sa vie_ ''se dit-il tout haut en grognant. Se redressant, il croisa les jambes et continua de lire, appréhendant la suite.

**« Mais étonnamment, je ne regrette rien. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que si il le fallait, je recommencerais tout depuis le début car je ne suis pas fou mais il est vrai que je n'ai aucun regret.**

**Bon, à part à avoir servi de costume pour un renard sournois qui m'a valu d'être ce que je suis maintenant mais je ne vais pas revenir dessus, ça ne sert à rien, juste à m'apitoyer un peu plus sur mon triste sort ou à ce que les gens aient pitié de moi. Et je n'ai jamais supporté la pitié, même pas quand ma mère est morte alors ce n'est pas maintenant, après ce que je vous ai fait à tous, que je vais l'accepter. Hors de question.**

**Mais j'ai assez pleuré alors place au Stiles que tu connais et qui t'agace.**

**Oui, Derek, c'est bien que tu sois entré dans ma vie même si je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, enfin …**

**Je voulais te dire que j'étais heureux d'avoir sauvé tes fesses de loup-garou plus d'une fois. En plus, il faut dire qu'elles sont plutôt pas mal et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un me contredira surtout ta copine.**

Derek eut un petit sourire en voyant que Stiles trouvait ses fesses pas mal. Même malheureux, il avait gardé son sens de l'humour.

**« J'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas autant de mal que les précédentes car on peut dire que tu es** **sacrément doué pour les choisir.**

**Kate, la psychopathe qui meurt puis ressuscite en voulant te tuer, Jennifer qui te séduit puis veut tous nous tuer et maintenant, une mercenaire qui est payée pour tuer les personnes comme toi.**

**Si ça se passe mal, peut être que tu devrais voir à changer d'équipe si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Oh oui, il voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais la seule personne qui pourrait le faire changer méritait bien mieux que lui. Il était sorti avec Braeden pour oublier cette douleur sourde qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie aussi fort avant, même pas après la mort de Paige et pourtant, il l'avait aimé.

**« Rassure-toi Sourwolf, je déconne. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas les mecs.**

A croire que Stiles le connaissait bien car il est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas les mecs, non, pas tous, seulement un. Il était attiré par un seul.

**« Allez trêve de plaisanteries, je dois redevenir sérieux car j'ai bientôt fini ma lettre.**

**Je vais te faire une confession.**

**Moi l'adolescent hyperactif complètement foiré dans sa tête surnommé Stiles, je suis fou amoureux".**

''_Pourquoi Stiles me dit ça ? Je sais très bien qu'il aime Malia''_ dit tout haut le loup-garou.

**« Alors tu vas me dire que tu le sais déjà car je suis avec ta cousine Malia mais c'est là que tu te plantes mec.**

**Je l'aime beaucoup mais pas de cette façon.**

**Pas de la manière qu'on doit aimer quand on est vraiment amoureux.**

**Quand on a le cœur qui bat la chamade lorsque la personne est présente.**

**Quand on a l'impression que notre corps se liquéfie sous son toucher.**

**Quand on croit qu'on va mourir quand cette personne est blessée.**

**Quand on ressent des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'en entendant sa voix.**

**Quand ton estomac se retourne lorsque tu vois la personne que tu aimes en caresser une autre.**

**Toutes ces petites choses qui font que tu l'aimes vraiment même si tu sais très bien que le sentiment n'est pas partagé ».**

Derek posa la lettre et se demanda si toutes ces petites choses, il les avait ressenties avec Braeden. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, la réponse fut ''non''. Même quand il était avec Jennifer ou avec Kate, aucune de ces émotions. La seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimée était Paige et il ne l'oublierait jamais. Quant aux autres, elles étaient passées dans sa vie et il n'avait pas dit non pour une question de confort. C'était agréable de ne pas se réveiller seul dans un grand lit mais dire qu'il en était amoureux, non. Une autre personne lui avait fait redécouvrir ce sentiment mais ça lui était interdit. Il n'avait plus le droit car les personnes qui entraient dans sa vie étaient blessées ou tuées. Et il se fustigeait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Et pourtant, s'il écoutait vraiment son cœur et son loup, il lui aurait déjà avoué mais Derek n'était pas un grand parleur et encore moins ce qui concernait les sentiments.

Poussant un soupir, il reprit la lettre.

**« Et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens avec Malia. Elle est parfaite mais pas faite pour moi, c'est tout.**

**C'est triste à dire, mais quand je suis avec elle, je me sens seul car je ne suis pas avec la personne que je désire de tout mon être.**

**Cette personne ne sera jamais avec moi car elle ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.**

**Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un et a l'air très heureux ».**

''_Alors si ce n'est pas Malia, il ne reste que Lydia. Après tout, il en est amoureux depuis longtemps et_ _maintenant, elle est avec Parrish'' _se dit Derek.

**« Et non, Sourwolf, je ne parle pas de Lydia non plus. **

**Je l'ai aimé c'est vrai et pendant très longtemps. Et pour ne rien te cacher, je l'aime encore mais comme une sœur. D'ailleurs, il y a des moments où je me demande si c'était vraiment de l'amour ou plutôt de la fascination.**

**Peut-être que je ne le découvrirais jamais mais ce n'est pas l'important. **

**En fait, ne te casse pas la tête en essayant de savoir qui c'est car tu ne trouveras jamais.**

**Et rassure-toi, je vais t'épargner une migraine en te le disant.**

**Cette personne a pris la place la plus importante dans mon cœur et dans ma vie sans que je m'en aperçoive.**

**Un jour, je ne la connais pas et celui d'après, elle est là, devant moi à me parler en me regardant avec un air dur.**

**Et cette personne, c'est TOI, Sourwolf.**

**Je t'aime Derek ».**

''_Nom de Dieu''_ s'écria le loup en serrant la feuille entre ses doigts. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son cœur battait la chamade. Stiles l'aimait et il aimait Stiles. Il était tellement heureux de lire enfin ce qu'il avait attendu depuis leur toute première rencontre dans les bois.

Mais malgré cette joie intense, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien.

Stiles méritait plus que quiconque d'être heureux et Derek savait que ce ne serait pas avec lui qu'il connaîtrait le bonheur. Lui, il était trop cassé, brisé, abîmé pour le rendre heureux.

Non, il enfouirait ces sentiments dévastateurs au plus profond de son coeur.

Stiles finirait par l'oublier et rencontrerait quelqu'un avec qui il se marierait et aurait des enfants.

Mais rien que de penser à Stiles loin de lui et dans les bras d'une autre que lui, son cœur se brisa.

Une unique larme s'échappa de ses yeux qui s'écrasa sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Il poursuivit.

**« Mais avoue que c'est plutôt flatteur d'être aimé par le seul et unique Stiles Stilinski. Deux personnes peuvent s'en vanter : Lydia et maintenant toi.**

**Tu vas me dire que je suis complètement tombé sur la tête car je suis un mec et que toi, tu aimes les femmes et heureusement que je ne te dis pas tout ça en face car j'aurais perdu tous mes moyens et je pense que tu m'aurais sûrement déchiré la gorge avec tes dents ».**

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Derek quand il lut les derniers mots.

**J'en ai été le premier surpris quand j'ai découvert que j'étais attiré par toi.**

**C'est le jour où, avec Scott, on recherchait son inhalateur. Tu es arrivé en disant qu'on était sur ta propriété et quand j'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai eu les papillons dans le ventre.**

**Tu n'imagines même pas le choc quand nos regards se sont croisés. **

**C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'aurais des problèmes.**

**Et je ne m'étais pas trompé.**

'' _Oh si Stiles, j'imagine très bien et moi aussi, en te voyant pour la première fois, j'ai su que j'étais perdu'' _dit tout haut Derek.

**« Alpha, chasseurs, Kanima, re-alphas, toute une meute même, Darach, Nogitsune, jaguar-garou, Berseckers, bref, j'en passe et des meilleurs, tout y est passé. **

**Ah, j'allais oublier mon front dans le volant ou les plaquages intempestifs sur toutes les surfaces dures à ta portée ou les menaces de déchirer ma gorge avec tes dents.**

**Et malgré toute la souffrance, la douleur et la peine que je ressentais, je t'ai aimé plus fort chaque jour prêt à encaisser encore et encore du moment que j'étais dans ta vie.**

**Vraiment, j'aurais tout donné mais là, j'arrête tout car comme on dit, la goutte a fait déborder le vase. **

**J'avoue, j'ai baissé les bras ».**

''Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là'' se demanda le loup. Il reprit vite sa lecture.

**« Et je vais même te dire quand car je n'ai plus rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tellement perdu.**

**C'est quand tu étais contre ce mur de pierre, au Mexique, luttant contre la blessure mortelle affligée par un des sbires de ton ex-psychopathe-chasseur-jaguar-garou, me demandant d'aller sauver Scott alors que j'avais envie de rester près de toi.**

**Je sais que c'est mon meilleur ami, mais toi … toi … tu es … enfin bref.**

**Tu as préféré rester avec ta Braeden plutôt qu'avec moi alors je suis parti rejoindre les autres et si tu avais toujours eu ton ouïe de loup-garou, tu aurais pu entendre mon cœur se briser.**

**J'en ai eu la confirmation quand tout était terminé, que tout le monde était sauf lorsque tu as ouvert la portière à ta copine sans un regard vers moi.**

**Je vais te confier un autre petit secret. Le plus difficile, ce n'est pas d'avoir été possédé ou d'avoir risqué ma vie très souvent pour sauver les vôtres, non, le plus dur, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance même dans cette piscine où je t'ai maintenu la tête hors de l'eau pour t'éviter la noyade.**

**Je n'ai jamais réussi à briser ne serait-ce qu'un tout peu ce mur en béton armé que tu t'es forgé.**

**Et après tout ce que j'avais fait depuis qu'on se connaît, tu ne m'as même pas accordé un simple coup d'œil, trop focalisé sur elle. Mais c'est comme ça, le bonheur n'est pas et ne sera jamais pour Stiles Stilinski. Mais t'inquiète, je vais m'y faire.**

**Je ne sais pas si tu retourneras au loft un jour vu que tu es avec elle mais j'ai quand même l'espoir que tu pourras lire cette lettre.**

**Sinon, tant pis …**

**Ca y est, j'ai enfin dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je peux te dire que ça fait du bien. Tu devrais essayer un jour …**

**Je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser plus longtemps.**

**Si tu es arrivé au bout de mes aveux, je t'en remercie.**

**Dès maintenant, je sors de ta vie. Tu ne me reverras plus car après avoir écrit cette lettre, je quitte définitivement Beacon Hills. Je ne veux plus faire souffrir personne.**

**Je t'aime Derek et t'aimerais toujours et à jamais.**

**Adieu Sourwolf.**

**Stiles »**

**PS : Prends soin de mon père et de Scott s'il te plait. Ils auront besoin de toi.**

Après avoir terminé la lettre, il comprit que le jeune homme allait partir loin de lui et ça lui était insupportable.

La fatigue envolée, il saisit son blouson de cuir, glissa la lettre chiffonnée dans sa poche et sortit en trombe du loft.

Le loup prit le portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de Stiles mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha sans laisser de message car ce qu'il avait à dire au jeune homme devait être fait de vive voix.

Délaissant sa voiture, le jeune Hale préféra courir.

Arrivé devant chez Stiles, il constata que la voiture du shériff n'était pas là.

Il se concentra pour écouter les bruits dans la maison mais n'entendit rien.

Il grimpa à la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme et quand il regarda à l'intérieur, il ne vit rien. La pièce était vide. Pas de Stiles.

Derek leva la fenêtre qui n'était pas verrouillée et entra.

Il huma l'air.

L'odeur de Stiles était encore présente alors le loup pensa que l'ado ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Il prit place sur le lit étonnamment bien fait pour une fois et en regardant de plus près, il constata que l'ordinateur n'était plus sur le bureau.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se leva d'un bond et faisant un tour de la pièce, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun vêtement dans l'armoire ni dans les tiroirs laissés ouverts comme si on les avait vidé dans la précipitation.

Et le loup comprit.

Stiles s'était vraiment enfui.

Il avait fui son père, ses amis mais surtout lui.

Il avait quitté sa vie.

Le laissant seul.

Désemparé.

Le cœur brisé.

Sans aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher.

De douleur et de désespoir, Derek poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs de la chambre et se laissa tomber à genoux, laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis si longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin ou pas fin, je ne sais pas encore …<strong>

**Je dois avouer que depuis les attentats à Paris, mon envie de m'exprimer est forte mais malheureusement, les mots ne viennent pas comme je le souhaiterais car je suis en colère et je suis blessée, outrée que des êtres humains puissent commettre de pareils crimes contre l'humanité.**

**Désolée d'avoir poussé mon coup de gueule ici.**

**J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous aimeraient une suite et un super happy end pour cette histoire mais il n'y en aura pas, en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

J'ai retrouvé du boulot en 3x8 et j'ai du mal à concilier le boulot, la vie de famille et l'écriture.

Rassurez-vous, j'ai bien pris note de vos demandes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir répondu à vos reviews ici mais je suis sûre de n'oublier personne.

Merci, merci et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de m'avoir donné votre ressenti.

Titbouchon.


End file.
